Document EP1 005692 discloses an arrangement for fixing a sensor to a bumper skin.
In such a device, a sensor support co-operates with special shapes provided on the bumper skin, and further comprises a clearance opening leaving a field of view to the sensor.
A drawback of that known device is that the bumper skin must be made specifically in order to receive the sensor. In other words, it is necessary to make both bumper skins which are for receiving sensors and bumper skins which are not for receiving sensors, thereby complicating management and storage of bumper skins.
In addition, for a vehicle that is already in existence, adding a sensor requires the bumper skin to be replaced.